Roses Are Red
by neutronstarcollision
Summary: Damon runs to Alaric after a rubbish day where he needs comfort from his lover; kisses and endearments shared and then a little sweet surprise for his love.  Warning: Slash and soft Elena/Stefan bashing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like making them gay okay?**

**This fic is for Adele because she's so awesome and we both need Dalaric fluff.**

* * *

><p>Damon had appeared at Alaric's front door early afternoon with the heavy rain soaking his Leather jacket and making his hair drip. Alaric had laughed at his state but soon stopped, the sullen look on Damon's face showed that once again either Elena or Stefan had attacked him on his attitude or behaviour. Pulling the door open he let the dripping Damon in.<p>

"Here, let me get you a dry clothes and a towel." Alaric smiled softly

Damon began stripping of his soaked clothes in the hallway as Alaric grabbed the fluffy warm towel from the radiator and grey sweats and an old white t-shirt from his wardrobe. When he returned to Damon who was standing there in his underwear rubbing his cold arms Alaric threw him the warm towel and Damon groaned softly as he absorbed the heat whilst drying himself down. He was soon dressed in the light clothing which was a big difference from his dark clothing though Alaric always liked to see Damon in his clothing and the light colours; he liked to this of how the light colours reflected how Damon was around him.

**-oOoOoOoOoOOoOo-**

Hours later, a quarter of the bourbon gone and two empty glasses on the coffee table next to Alaric's feet, the sound of the pouring rain mixing in with the the old black and white film that Alaric had randomly chosen made him feel content, especially with Damon's head in his lap as he carded his fingers through the dark hair he smiled softly down at him.

Alaric watched as Damon stared at the screen though he didn't seem to be taking in what the film was about more like he was caught deep in thought, his brow was creased and the corners of his mouth turned down sadly and it made Alaric's chest tighten. Alaric knew that Damon was not saint; but who was in this town? He hated when Damon would randomly show up at his door looking like a hurt puppy – though he would never tell Damon he looked like that – not that the unexpected visit was unwanted, it was the fact that Stefan or Elena had made Damon feel bad about being himself, made him feel like being himself was the worst thing and that's what pissed Alaric off because he wouldn't have Damon any other way, even with the random killing spree's of innocent people because that's what made Alaric fall in love – not the killing sprees, of course – with Damon, even after fucking and turning his wife, killing him multiple times and insulting him even more because that's who Damon was; he did and said the wrong things but he was still soft inside, he still needed these moments where he felt loved, where he felt being himself was okay, where he wanted to lie with his head in his secret boyfriend's lap and have his hair stroked and that was okay because it made Alaric feel loved too, made him feel needed.

Then again, they always needed each other, they were each other's other half, they knew how to comfort each other, when to leave the other alone, when the other needed to get drunk or needed to fuck but that was them. There was no questions asked, there was no soppy feelings let out, no late night phone calls, no flowers delivered with a love note because that was _them_ and they both wouldn't have it any other way.

Then there was these moments, when they needed reminding of how special they were to each other, where the soppy moments were craved, where the love notes were wanted and where the comfort was adored. Alaric pulled Damon up, with Damon complying of course and a frown on his face of confusion instead of hurt and he held Damon's face and kissed him gently; hoping the kiss would communicate the words he'd just been thinking.

"Forget what they said, okay?" Alaric growled out, angrily "Don't let that shit get to you; They don't know you like I do, they don't get you like I do."

"Ric-"

"No, listen – I love you, you know that right? I love you including the times you go off and kill people and the times you insult me because everybody fucks up, Damon and I wouldn't change you for the world, okay?"

Damon's eyes shone with love and thanks for his lover, for the only one he had encountered in his life who full hearted accepted him for who he was and how he is.

"Ric, I..." Damon swallowed thickly, not being used to saying the three word confession for a while "You know I do too."

"Yeah, I know." Alaric sighed softly, somewhat disappointed that he hadn't heard it back.

"No, Ric, really. I, man you really want to say it don't you?" Damon smirked at him.

"It's not like I'm asking for roses or something." Alaric raised his eyebrows slightly.

"You know I love you too."

He smirked whilst he softly kissed him before sinking back down so his head was in Alaric's lap and a soft happy smile on his lips and no frown denting his perfect features and Alaric couldn't help but grin as the credits rolled down the screen and even when another film came on in it's dull gray picture the smile never left Damon's lips, the fingers didn't stop stroking the dark hair and the grin never left Alaric's lips.

**-oOoOoOoOoOOoOo-**

And when he opened the door the next morning to a young man holding a bouquet of roses he couldn't help but laugh and plucked the small card out from it which read

"_Roses Are Red_

_Violets Are Blue_

_I'd stake my own heart_

_just for you._

_-D_"


End file.
